


Something In the Water

by SparkleTindi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Other, Random & Short, WARNING: Mention of drowning, i don't know i just work here, the "other" is because I'm PRETTY sure the river creature is flirting with her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleTindi/pseuds/SparkleTindi
Summary: Extremely short quasi-horror piece to the prompt:"Your characters are in the water, and there is something horribly, horribly wrong." I don't know any more about any of these characters than what's here. They appeared in this scene and then wandered back out of my head.





	Something In the Water

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt from 4thewords and it sent my brain to somewhere it hadn't been before. I like it enough that I thought I'd share it here.

"What was that?" She broke off their kiss and stared around. "I felt something by my legs."

Her lover snorted. "You didn't feel anything; you're just trying to--" he was cut off as he suddenly disappeared under the water.

"Jeremiah?" she called, shivering in the cold water. "Jeremiah, this isn't funny!"

"You could do betterrrr," a purring voice behind her said, and she turned. Mermaids were supposed to be fishy, right? This creature was more like a cat. But cats didn't like water... "Calm your thoughts, Antonia. The way they race shakes up my braincase."

"How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"I just told you I can feel yourrr thoughts," the creature chirred, annoyed. "Your name is easier. Humans never hide them well." They swirled around Antonia's legs, and she felt what she had before. Fur? "As for me, I am no one in particular. The young man's thoughts were... shall we say, unpleasant?"

"So you drowned him?"

"Of courrrse not. People would searrrrch and my river would be polluted. I just moved him. Away from you."

**Author's Note:**

> First, about the story: as I said in the summary I don't know anything else about these characters. This whole thing just happened verbatim, catlike speech tic and all. I think Jeremiah's okay, if that helps anyone. Just wet and annoyed.
> 
>  
> 
> Secondly, if you think playing an online RPG to fill out your wordcount sounds like fun, go to 4thewords.com. There's a 30-day free trial so you can try it out. My referral code is MYCED12060 if you sign up, but mostly this is a non-sponsored PSA. I didn't write ANYTHING for MONTHS and I signed back up for this and am almost at 30k in about two weeks and I want to share the joy that is getting my words back.


End file.
